


Virgil Doing His Job.

by aceupmysleeves



Category: Thomas Sanders Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Amazon Home Thingy, Basically, Ft. Alexa, Gen, It's also fluff, Virgil being a cat, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 02:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15109646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceupmysleeves/pseuds/aceupmysleeves
Summary: Virgil is slightly more paranoid than usual.





	Virgil Doing His Job.

**Author's Note:**

> @what-even-is-thiss said Virgil was probably suspicious of Alexa, so all credit of the idea goes to them!

Thomas leaned back in his chair and scratched the back of his neck. Well. He was stumped. Joan had bet that he couldn’t finish the Ultra-Hard Crossword in their puzzle book. Thomas, poor Thomas, had scoffed and bet $10 he could complete it within the rest of the day. Oh, how wrong he was.

“Alexa,” Thomas began, his eyes shifting to the door just in case anyone, specifically Joan, walked in. “Alexa, what is a popular Swedish saying used-”

“NO!”  
Thomas jumped out of the chair and dropped his book and pen, his heart racing at a probably dangerous speed.

“Virgil?!”

His anxious side stood in his usual place, but he looked ready to bolt at any second. His hood was up and his voice was heavily distorted and warped, making it difficult to understand. He was fiddling with his zipper as he glared at his host.

“Don’t. Talk. To. It.”

“I’m sorry, did you mean-”

Anything Alexa was going to say was interrupted by a ferocious hiss from Virgil. He shrunk in on himself, burrowing deeper into his hoodie, glaring daggers at the device.

“Thomas,” Virgil began, twisting his sleeves between his hands. “Whatever it is, can’t you just ask Logan?”

Thomas stared in concern at Virgil. It was quite unlike Virgil to want to bother any of the other sides, but it was clear something was wrong.

“Virgil buddy, what’s up?”

“I just- never mind. Can you just ask Logan? Please?”

“But it’s cheating.” Thomas looked down at his feet. “You know what, I’ll just solve this myself.” He walked back to where he left the puzzle book.

Virgil’s head perked up, and he looked at Thomas’ retreating form. “Solve what?”

“This crossword Joan lent me. They bet I couldn’t finish it before tomorrow, and I bet $10 that I could. It’s why I was gonna ask Alexa too..”

Virgil looked incredulous before scoffing and barely hiding a grin. “Really? You want to solve a crossword, and you call- that thing, and have no qualms whatsoever, but Logan, an aspect of your personality, is cheating?” Virgil suddenly smirked at Thomas. “I’m so impressed by your clear moral backbone Thomas.” 

He sank out, doing his two fingered salute as he went.

Thomas blinked before slowly walking to Alexa and pulling the plug out.

“No more scaring my anxiety,” he muttered, before returning to the crossword.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do y'all think? This is also on my Tumblr @an-ace-up-my-sleeves, so you can find it there as well (Shameless Self-promo)


End file.
